Jane: Another Side
When you think about it, everything can just suddenly change... One day, you are just an average person, and the next, you wake up looking like a monster... If you look like a monster, most will hate you... But there are a few people who care for you... This... This is my story... This is what I have I become... The Story It was 1991, and a family had just moved in a neighborhood. This family was of 3. The father was a successful lawyer named Jack Quest. The mother was a nurse for the hospital, just receiving a promotion. Her name was Maria Quest. Finally, there was a daughter. She was an enthusiastic teen. She wanted to be just like her mother. Her name was Jane Quest, who was 16 at the time. When the family had finished unpacking, Jane had asked if she could meet any of the other teenagers in the neighborhood. Her mother told her, "Jane, you can go, but it's cold out. Why don't you take your jacket." Jane replied, "Fine, mom, I will take it..." Jane put on her black hoodie and went out to meet the other teenagers. When she had met the other teenagers, they introduced themselves. One of them said, "Hey, I'm Mark. The other guys are Steve, Danny, and Link. The girls are Jennifer, Cassandra and Dahlia." Jane greeted herself, and Dahlia, one of the girls, asked her, "Hey, why don't you stick with us? We got smokes and drinks. We can have some fun." Jane shook her head, stating that she would be better off doing something else. Steve put his arm in front of her, saying "Where you goin', babe? Don't you want some drinks?" Jane angrily replied, "Get away, you pervert!" She shoved him away and darted home. When she got home, she went upstairs and began playing Super Mario Bros. 3. After a few levels, she turned the game off, saying, "I am BORED of this game. I want some real fun in these games." She then had a sudden pain in her head. It was quite sharp. It was something that made her see red for several seconds. "Ow! That hurt!", exclaimed Jane. That night, Jane started to see things out of the corner of her eyes. They looked really distorted. She told herself, "I must be going crazy." She then fell asleep. The next morning, Jane went to her new school. She was quite excited to meet new friends. She was pushed around and teased in her previous school, but she knew that ther was something different about this school. Lunch was where she met some new people. She met some girls named Jasmine, Jesse and Sophitia, as well as a guy named Trip. They exchanged a few words, the bell rang and they all went to their classes. After school was finished, she rushed home to try and avoid the creeps that she met the day prior. But it wasn't long until she ran into them again. "Don't look, Jane. Don't look", she said. Soon, someone grabbed her hand. It was Link. He told her, "Sorry for yesterday. My friends are dumbasses." "Well, then stop teasing me, okay", remarked Jane. As she rushed to her house, she started to feel the same feeling she had before. This time, it was more powerful. It was enough to knock her out. Jane awoke in her house, in her bed. She got up and walked to her parent's room. She opened the door and asked them what happened. They had told her that she had passed out on the street, and someone called 911. Jane told them about the strange pains in her head, and Maria told her, "We will get it checked out tomorrow, how about that?" The next day, they had went to the doctor's. Jane had messed around with some decorations, just like she did when she was 6. She remarked about her past. She told herself, "I had a weird memory of my childhood." She started to remember about her childhood. She met a strange man who had given her a stuffed bear. The man told her, "We will meet again, soon." Jane sighed at that memory. Her turn came up and she was quickly checked, and it seemed that she had a mild burst of headaches. They were not too serious. After the doctor's visit, they were going to drive home. Suddenly, smoke started coming into view. That was until they caught a full glimpse of a burning building. They exited the car to see sight of it. They were in shock to see the catastrophe in front of them. The entire 4 floor building was burning to rubble. Jane had heard a woman's scream, which caught her full attention. She ran inside, going through officials and obstacles alike. She kept asking the woman where she was. The woman told her that she was inside the theater. The ceiling kept falling apart, and soon, Jane had bleach and other chemicals pour on her as the ceiling collapsed above her. Luckily, she managed to get away unharmed. She rushed to where the woman was and unblocked the door. Jane told her, "Ma'am, we will get out here." The woman followed Jane wherever they were going. Soon, Jane could see the exit. She told the woman to go first. She then saw a child and a dog from the corner of her eyes. She ran to them, picked them up, and rushed them to the exit. Soon, the rubble from the second floor collapsed in front of her, making escape for her impossible. Jane's eyes widened, and she said, "This...can't be...possible! Is there no escape?!" Soon, the fire engulfed her and she was soon set ablaze. She screamed out her lungs for anyone to come inside. Her body was being burnt beyond belief, and there was nothing she could do. She felt the exact same pain in her head, and soon, she passed out, engulfed in flames. "...ne...ane...Jane...Jane! Jane! Jane!" The words increased in volume and got clearer. Soon, she could hear everything clearly. She got up in a rush, and felt horrible pain all around her body. She layed back down on the doctor's orders. "Where am I..." asked Jane, "and how did I..." The doctor told her, "Jane, you are at the hospital. You were really brave by saving those people from the fire. The firefighters came in just in time to get you. A minute longer, and you would have died." Jane then asked, "How long was I out?" The doctor replied, "You were out for 5 weeks. Your 17th birthday was yesterday." Jane slowly got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She told the doctor, "I want to see my burns..." She looked at the mirror and stared at it in disbelief. "What...what happened to my body?! It's all...it's all white!!! My hair! It's black!!!" The doctor told Jane that there were traces of bleach on her. "But...but..." Jane said, "I don't want to look like a damn ghost!" She started to cry and yell. She thrashed around in the bathroom, throwing everything and breaking the mirror. Since the doctor couldn't control her, he had let her be until she had calmed down. She asked the doctor, "How long will I have this skin and hair?" The doctor told her one word: "Forever." Jane went home looking like a different person. Her parents barely recognized her, yet they gave her a big hug and told her that she was brave in saving the people. Jane went to her room to sleep off the event. The next day at school, she was constantly teased on by people. Some poeple called her "albino", "ghost" and even "whitebitch". She started to feel more and more separated from the community. At lunch, people kept throwing food at her, calling her a "witch". The food had stained her hoodie and she got mad and sad. She ran outside and said, "I can't take it here anymore!" She started to run and run, constantly being pushed on by others. She was near the forest where the school was at. She ran inside the forest, begging for some miracle to happen. She told herself, "There has to be something to help me. I can't take it anymore." She had waited for hours from school and trekked through the dark forest. For some reason, she couldn't find her way out. In the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a thing slither past a tree. And in the complete darkness, she thought she had seen something walk past the trees. She started to run away from the thing she thought was in the woods. She just couldn't find her way out at all, and had given up hope. She soon heard the laughter of a man and a girl, then the groan of something, and the wail of a woman. She said, "No! No! No! NO! NO NO NO NO NO! GET AWAY!" She thought to herself, "I give up! I can't take this new life anymore!" Soon, she heard rustling to her right, and Jane asked, "Who's there?" A glowing light proceeded to move towards her, and soon, she heard someone saying, "Hey. Do you need something?" Jane had looked up and saw a man in a white mask. He brought his hand near her. She slowly grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. The man told her, "I understand what happened to you. Come on, I will show you something, miss." They had arrived to the location. It was a field. The man told her, "Don't you feel the breeze? Can't you see the stars?" The man then proceeded, "My name is Requiem. What is your name?" "Jane..." Jane replied, "Jane Quest." The man told Jane, "Well, Ms. Jane, I want you to know that you aren't alone in this world. There are people just like you. Don't feel alone." That night, she disappeared into the darkness with the man. Log From The Police Department The missing persons case of Jane Quest has not been solved. There have been no leads, no evidence, and no suspects. Some people have spotted a white figure in the forest at night. It is often seen with a black figure. The figure was reported to be Jane herself, but there is no evidence to support this. There may be no hope to find the woman at all. If anyone finds any leads to Jane's whereabouts, be sure to contact the Florida State Police Department. That way, we can not only find Jane, but also the culprit who kidnapped the woman. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:OCs Category:Jeff the Killer